


The Call

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	The Call

Based on a prompt from tumblr:

 

Ziggy knew he shouldn’t have gone out. He should never go out alone. And once again that led him to trouble.

Bleeding from multiple wounds, his hands fumbled to open his phone. He had a whole team he could call but his mind only went to Dillon. He dialed up the number as slid down the side of a building.

Growing weaker by the second he listened to the ringing on the other end. Finally, it popped up with Dillon’s voicemail.

“Hey Dillon, just calling to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have stormed out on you like that. You’re a great friend, you know that right? The best friend. I’m really not sure what I’d do without you, so thank you. For everything. I know you’ll get your sister back and everything will work out, I’m sure of it,” he clicked off the phone. He thought about who to call next but his phone fell from his shaking hands. He heard it splatter into the ever growing puddle of his blood.

He looked up at the night sky, unsure if he saw stars or if his eyes were spotting. His eyes blurred together but he tried to focus on the sky, making a final wish on one of the stars, hoping for the team’s success against Venjix.

He heard a beeping noise approaching, coming closer. He opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the alley. A plain, clean room surrounded him, the beeping from a machine. He looked around confused until Summer finally entered the room.

“Have you been awake long?”

Ziggy shook his head, “What happened?”

“Dillon thought you were out drinking and he tried to call you after the voicemail you left.  He got worried when you didn’t respond and went looking for you.”

Ziggy nodded, “I barely had anything to drink.”

“Well you did sound drunk in your voicemail,” Summer argued.

“I was bleeding to death,” Ziggy stated, “because of course I can’t hold my own against the mob.”

“Yeah you were pretty beat up.”

“So obviously Dillon found me before I died…”

“Barely.”

Ziggy nodded but stayed quiet.

“You’re doing better though. Dillon’s been here most of the time but we keep making him go rest.”

“What about me?” Dillon walked through the doorway. He smiled when his eyes landed on Ziggy.

“Morning,” Ziggy greeted.

“Morning,” Dillon responded.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” Summer smiled, giving them space to talk about what happened.

“I’m sorry we had a fight. It was dumb,” Ziggy sighed.

“I’m sorry too. If we hadn’t fought this wouldn’t have happened to you,” Dillon answered as he looked out the window.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Dillon turned around and sat next to Ziggy, “I thought you were just apologizing and saying what you said because you were drinking. I never expected to find you like that. Were you trying to say goodbye to me?”

Ziggy stared at his hands, “I knew I was bleeding a lot. I figured I’d try someone else but I wanted to say what I said while I could.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

Ziggy shrugged, “It never crossed my mind.”

Dillon shook his head, “When I saw you there, I thought you were dead.”

“Well thanks to you, I’m not.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you,” Dillon admitted.

Ziggy smiled, “That’s how I feel too. Thank you.”

“You know I’m not letting you go anywhere alone again right?”

“Even if we are fighting?”

“Even if we are fighting.”

Ziggy yawned.

“You still have a lot of healing to go, get some more sleep, we can talk more when you wake up again, ok?

Ziggy smiled as he drifted back to sleep, glad he had such a good friend by his side.


End file.
